Tell All Your Friends
by x-oncemorewithfeeling-x
Summary: Short chapters describe the different relationships at Hogwarts. Chapter One: DracoXGinny. Please read and review! Rated for sexual content


**"Tell All Your Friends"**

**Author's Note:** This is the first part in a ten. I have set the story to Taking Back Sunday's 2002 album 'Tell All Your Friends' and entitled the story with the same name. Each chapter will be based on the songs from said album, and entitled with the respective song name.  
There is continuity throughout, with the same time frame in each chapter (roughly around the time of OotP) and the same couple pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Characters belong to Joanne Rowling and the songs involved belong to the amazing band 'Taking Back Sunday'. Well, maybe I own some of the story…!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**You Know How I Do**

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, his eyes set straight ahead of him. He dipped his bread slowly, absentmindedly, into his soup, still transfixed at the sight before him. Oh great, he thought to himself, as Pansy Parkinson scooted along the bench to sit next to him. Draco gave her an acknowledging smile, hoping she would get the hint that he was not in the mood to be fawned over. No, Draco was definitely in the mood for something very different… Damn, he thought, as Pansy caught sight of who he had been staring at so avidly. She gave a shriek.

"She is frightful, isn't she? The filthy blood traitor scum…" Pansy remarked, as the two of them watched Ginny flick a spoonful of mashed potato into Fred's face.

Draco nodded, his mind elsewhere. Pansy was now giving Draco a look of apprehension. She didn't like the way he was staring at that Ginny Weasley, not one bit. She sidled away, snubbed and angry. Draco allowed himself a small smile, and was surprised when Ginny's eyes met his across the crowded room. His expression must have tickled her, as she grinned at him, and then winked ever so slightly. Draco cast an unnecessary look over his shoulder and then smirked at Ginny.

He knew what this meant.

Draco finished up dinner and then hurried up to the prefect bathrooms, locking the door firmly behind him.

_So sick, so sick of being tired  
__And oh so tired of being sick  
__We're both such magnificent liars_

She scanned the Gryffindor table, to make sure that no one had witnessed the small exchange between them. She was safe, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief; Hermione had her nose in the _Evening Prophet_.

Ginny watched Draco leave the Great Hall. She was in no hurry. Right now she was enjoying herself, throwing food and having people laugh at her jokes and impressions. It was just when it was late at night, and it was cold… Most people would scorn her for being so ignorant; how could she want for more? She had an amazing family; great friends; she was popular and pretty… Yet she still chose to spend her nights with Draco Malfoy, wrapped in his arms.

She knew why. It was her secret…

* * *

_So crush me baby, I'm all ears  
__So obviously desperate  
__So desperately obvious_

Draco wrapped himself in a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom. He had checked that Moaning Myrtle was not lurking about trying to sneak a peek, as she so often did. It was a shame that he couldn't treat Ginny to a night in the prefects' bathroom, but it was used so often they were bound to get caught. And neither one wanted that to happen. They would lie their arses off to everyone, and love getting away with it, right under everyone's noses. It made everything they did more worthwhile. For Draco, at least. It must be the Slytherin in him…

Draco knew he could have Ginny. It was _so desperately obvious_… The way she would linger in his presence after an argument; the way her breath would catch in her throat when he would come close to her; little things like that… But Draco was a big believer in the little things. It was, after all, the little things that culminated in the catastrophic events.

He wandered into his private dorm room (prefects were entitled to private rooms if they wished) and wasn't very surprised to find Ginny perched on the end of his bed.

_I'll give in one more time  
__And feed you stupid lines all about cleaning up my act_

Ginny smiled at him and raised her eyebrows, taking in his dripping wet form, "Very nice, Malfoy…"

He laughed, despite himself. That was one of the things he liked about her; she made him laugh. A lot.

"So are you gonna stand there laughing, or are you gonna get your arse over here?"

Draco smirked as he dropped the towel and sauntered across the room to the bed. She could be flippant now, but he was definitely the one who was in control. She liked to _think _she was, but it was Draco that could do anything he wanted to her, with her body…manipulate it to orgasm as quick or as slow as he chose.

Ginny knew this too, as she began to tremble ever so slightly from the mounting excitement, as Draco pulled her clothes off, as he had done so many times before.

_So sick, so sick of being tired.  
And oh so tired of being sick.  
Willing and ready to prove the worst of everything you said about…_

Secretly, Ginny knew what Draco was, and what he was to become. She pestered him about it, not so often now, but before… Ginny couldn't understand that Draco had no choice in the matter of whether or not he became a Death eater. He was not under Lord Voldemort's control now, so he had the decision to refuse to join. Draco had scoffed, telling her she was ignorant and stupid. Ginny had proceeded to hex the living daylights out of him until he apologised.

"You don't refuse something like that." Draco explained, as he tried to remove Bat Bogeys from his hair, "You'd be killed where you stand. And my father…"

He had fallen silent, but Ginny knew what he meant. To Lucius Malfoy, having his son become a Death eater was how most parents felt when their child graduated.

Ginny had also attempted to persuade Draco to abandon his family and join Dumbledore, to be protected from Voldemort and his father. Draco had shrugged this idea off as idiocy again, telling her it would be like if Ginny deserted her parents and became a Death eater.

After a few heated arguments, Ginny had decided to let the subject drop; not only was Draco becoming increasingly annoyed by her suggestions, but he was also becoming ill from the stress of it all. Another reason for giving up on the subject was that she was afraid in case she let too much slip about the Order of the Phoenix. She was very loose-tongued when it came to boys, and she did not want to be the reason for anyone's misfortune.

_So obviously desperate,  
__So desperately obvious.  
So good at setting bad examples.  
Listen, chic, I've had all I can handle._

Draco moved against her body harder as her voice rose, the moans threatening to become screams of ecstasy. He tilted her head back and arched her body into his, penetrating her as deep as possible.

This point in the process was most crucial for Draco. Not because he needed to last longer or anything like that (he was fine in that department, thank you very much). It was that he had a tendency to inflict pain upon Ginny at this moment. At first, Ginny had been open to the idea. But it had become an increasing problem, as he had been getting a lot more adventurous with inflicting…

Ginny felt him pull her hair hard, causing her to arch her body forwards even more, moaning with pleasure as he thrust into her at that moment. It was true, she thought; he could play her body like an instrument and she would unknowingly respond. Of course right now, she wasn't really complaining… Ginny felt a flood of relief as she finished climaxing.

Draco continued, thrusting harder still… Ginny tried to pull back, to slow him down but she was helpless against him. Ginny reached up and slapped Draco hard around the face.

Ginny pushed him away and pulled the sheets around her body, moving to get up. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the bed, holding her in front of him.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

Ginny turned to him, nearly in tears, "You were hurting me! You don't even know when you're doing it, do you?"

Draco's face was quite blank, "I'm sorry. I just get caught up…"

Ginny considered trying to explain to him that she needed him to be gentler, that he needed to understand her feelings, but she refrained, "I'm gonna go…"

Draco watched as she dressed and then left the room.

_Think of all the fun you had.  
The finest line divides a night well spent  
__From a waste of time.  
Think of all the days you spent alone…_

Ginny hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, grateful she had not met anyone along the way. She crept into the girls bathrooms and stared at her face in the mirror. She saw a girl looking back at her that she hardly recognised. Ginny smoothed her hair and washed her face. This girl looked more like Ginny. She gave her mystery reflection one last glance before she tiptoed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

_I can barely smile…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Please feel free to review! Should I continue with another nine chapters?

They would contain different couples (not nine different couples, there would be reoccuring couples), so it wouldn't _just_be about Ginny and Draco. Tell me what you think!


End file.
